familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Edward Winslow (1560-1620)/List of Famous Descendants
List of Famous Descendants of Edward Winslow (1560-1620) who had five sons migrate to Plymouth Colony in early 1620s. References * [http://www.amazon.com/exec/obidos/ASIN/0282343253/maintourvacationA/ Winslow Memorial, Vol. 1] : Family Records of Winslows and Their Descendants in America, With the English Ancestry as Far as Known; Winslow Family(Classic Reprint) - Tracing family roots of the descendants these early Plymouth Colony settlers back to England. * Winslow in Massachusetts - first families history * Edward Winslow- disambiguation Five Plymouth Colony Immigrants # Edward Winslow (1595-1655) - (son) 1620 immigrant to Plymouth Colony on the Mayflower - prominent leader of the group # Gilbert Winslow - (son) 1620 immigrant to Plymouth Colony on the Mayflower # John Winslow (1597-1674) - (son) 1621 immigrant to Plymouth Colony on the Fortune - he married Mary Chilton (c1605-1679) who was left orphan when both her parents died at Plymouth in the first horrible winter of 1620. # Josiah Winslow (son) - immigrated to New World in 1620's. # Kenelm Winslow (son) - immigrated to New World in 1620's. * Notable Descendants of Edward Winslow] * Gilbert Morris's House of Winslow series covers the family fortunes of Gilbert Winslow and his descendants to the twenty-first century. Family Trees A C Cabot * Cabot, Godfrey L (1861-1962): (Father of John) - American centenarian and founder of Cabot Corp. * Cabot, John M (1901-1981): ( GLCabot, SCabot3, SCabot2, SBarrett, MClarke, EWinslow5, EWinslow4, EWinslow3, JWinslow2, EWinslow1]]) - US Ambassador to Brazil, Columbia, Sweden, and Poland during the Eisenhower and Kennedy Administrations. * Cabot, Samuel (1815-1885): emminent Boston surgeon, volunteer US Civil War Army surgeon F Farr * Farr, Lorin (1820-1909): ( WFarr, AFarr, MWinslow, TWinslow, SWinslow, KWinslow2, KWinslow1, EWinslow) - 1st Mayor of Ogden, Utah and influential Mormon pioneer. S Smith * Smith, George A. (1870-1951): ( SFarr, LFarr, WFarr, AFarr, MWinslow, TWinslow, SWinslow, KWinslow2, KWinslow1, EWinslow) - Apostle of LDS Church and later its 8th President. W Winslow * Winslow, Edward (1747-1815) - ( EWinslow, IWinslow, JWinslow, EWinslow2, EWinslow1)- Loyalist militia leader during American revolutionary war, fought at Battle of Lexington for British, and forced to move family to New Brunswick afterwards where he became a judge on their supreme court. * Winslow, Elizabeth (1707-1765): ( EWinslow4, EWinslow3, JWinslow2, EWinslow1]]) - Wife of Prominent Boston merchant Richard Clark (1711-1795) who suffered great financial loss during the Boston Tea Party, British loyalists. * Winslow, Isaac (1671-1738) - ( JWinslow, EWinslow2, EWinslow1) - he served as a civil and military official in early 18th-century Massachusetts. * Winslow, Isaac, Dr. (1739-1819)- - ( JWinslow, IWinslow, JWinslow, EWinslow2, EWinslow1) a Loyalist doctor who quarantined and inoculated many Marshfield MA and Duxbury MA residents afflicted with smallpox. Largely because of his actions, his property was not confiscated after the Revolution. * Winslow, John, Gov. (1628-1680) (grandson) 13th Governor of Plymouth Colony. He signed the declaration of war for King Philip's War in 1675. * Winslow, John, Maj Gen (1703-1774) - ( IWinslow, JWinslow, EWinslow2, EWinslow1) - a British military officer during the French and Indian War. War Veterans War of 1812 * Josiah Winslow (1792-1880) - JWinslow, OWinslow, NWinslow, NWinwlow, KWinslow2, EWinslow1) - Drummer, Maine Militia - War of 1812. American Civil War * Albert Winslow (1843-1862): ( JWinslow, JWinslow, JWinslow, OWinslow, NWinslow, NWinwlow, KWinslow2, EWinslow1) - 20th Maine Regt, died shortly after the Battle of Antietam. * Joel Winslow (1833-1863): ( SWinslow, JWinslow, OWinslow, NWinslow, NWinwlow, KWinslow2, EWinslow1) - 21st Maine Volunteers, died of disease in Cairo IL. Other Notable descendants of Mary Chilton include First Lady Lucretia Garfield,6 Howard Dean,7 Christopher Van Hollen, Jr., US Congressman from Maryland, Jessica Deahl,needed and Zach Kelley. Category:Descendancy lists Category:Winslow (surname)